The present invention relates to submunitions consisting of bomblets, for example anti-vehicle and anti-personnel bomblets, which are released at altitude by a vector such as a dispenser shell.
The terminal effectiveness of these bomblets requires that, at the moment of their impact on the target, they be in a position as close as possible to a vertical position to ensure proper operation of the fusing device. Moreover, in the case of an anti-vehicular bomblet comprising a hollow charge, the charge must be pointing downward.
It is therefore advantageous to control the attitude of the bomblet over its trajectory, and especially in its terminal phase
In a known manner, bomblets receive a stabilizing parachute ribbon in the form of a simple cloth ring of constant width, mounted on the upper end of the percussion fuse, which is in turn mounted so it is free to rotate with respect to the body of the bomblet. This ribbon, as a result of its aerodynamic drag, tends to ensure proper alignment of the ribbon and bomblet body assembly, and therefore proper positioning of the bomblet as it falls. However, this proper positioning is not consistently achieved, due to the ribbon deploying improperly or too late, resulting in functional problems upon impact.
In order to remedy the problem of the flight of bomblets as they are released, patent FR 2 650 661 proposes a stabilizing ribbon of variable width. The top of the ribbon has a greater width in order to increase aerodynamic drag. Since the ribbons are generally produced by weaving, this device has the disadvantage of being more difficult to produce and thus more costly, while it does not produce a sufficient improvement in the flight of the bomblet.